


合约情人第十六章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	合约情人第十六章

银色的花洒喷出一股股水流，浴室里的灯光明亮而耀眼。王耀觉得头很痛，神经里好像有无数小蚂蚁在啃噬着自己的理智，尤其是两侧的太阳穴，一阵接一阵地传来鼓击般的沉重痛感。他的胸口涌上一阵模糊的恶心感，这感觉像沉重的石块一样压迫着他，让他几乎忍不住干呕出来。  
  
我喝多了？朦朦胧胧中，王耀用残存的意识努力回忆。记忆的最后是酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐与光怪陆离的色彩，台下男男女女起哄的笑声与口哨声...模糊的画面渐渐隐没，聚焦在亚瑟没什么表情的精致面庞上。  
  
“清醒一点了？”身后突然传来熟悉的声音。  
  
王耀吓了一跳，下意识转过身，正对上亚瑟那双深邃如绿宝石般的眼眸。但此刻，那双眼眸却并不是平时或温柔或缱绻的模样，如碧色湖水般的漂亮眼眸深处凝着一层寒霜，那其中隐含的不悦与怒意不言而明。  
  
“亚瑟？”王耀下意识有些害怕这样的亚瑟，他后退了一步，身体贴上了湿润的浴室瓷砖。身上原本松垮垮的白衬衫因这个动作变得半湿，隐约能窥见白皙的皮肤。  
  
“现在知道怕了？”亚瑟跟着踏前一步，随手扯过一旁打开的花洒，对着王耀浇了下去。他看到王耀现在的样子心头火起，想到不知道有多少人看过他这副诱惑的模样，那股燃烧着的怒火几乎要把他吞没。  
  
“唔...!”劈头盖脸被温热的水浇了满头，王耀几乎不能呼吸。他挣扎着想躲开，腰部却被亚瑟一只手臂牢牢抱着。“你疯了，亚瑟。我还穿着衣服！”  
  
“这也叫衣服？？是解开一半纽扣的衬衫？还是露着大腿的衬裤？”亚瑟喘息着，紧紧凝视着眼前的王耀，“如果你因为今晚的事情不开心，想要借此报复我，看我因为吃醋而愤怒的样子。那么你成功了。”  
  
一阵令人惊惧的颤栗感袭上心头。王耀承认，最开始他是有点想要发泄自己的不满。在失意与愤怒的双重打击下他摄取了过量的酒精，那之后的发生的事情，则纯粹是现场的气氛与乙醇产生的莫名化学反应。王耀一面庆幸没有发生更糟糕的事，一面却对眼前的压抑着怒火的亚瑟有些畏惧。上一次看见他这个样子，还是在La seine酒会上偶遇斯科特。  
  
“我现在就告诉你，我到底有多么不愉快。”  
  
还在喷水的花洒被随意扔到了一边，砸在坚硬的大理石地面上，发出令人神经发麻的钝响。亚瑟收进怀抱，把王耀牢牢困在自己和墙壁之间，单手托起王耀的下巴，强势地吻了上去。  
  
这个吻一点也不温柔。亚瑟毫不费力地撬开了眼前人因醉酒而有些失去抵抗的齿关节，唇舌相连带出淫糜的水声，浓烈的酒精味道在两人口腔中游走，透过胸腔传递进大脑的每一根神经中。王耀仰着头承受着这个激烈的吻，只觉得意识变得一片模糊。他能感受到来不及吞咽的银丝顺着嘴角流淌而下，合着发梢上滴滴答答的水珠，把原本就不算齐整的衬衫染得更湿。  
  
空气中蔓延出一阵浓烈的玫瑰花香气，让王耀一阵阵头晕。以往亚瑟还有些克制，但此刻他的整个身体都被亚瑟信息素的气味包围着。他用不太清醒的大脑判断出，亚瑟大概发情了，而且，毫无保留地释放出了自己的信息素。  
  
后颈的腺体有些酥麻的烫热，上次被标记的记忆在脑海中复苏。王耀的身体软了下来，Omega的本能让他几乎立刻对信息素的攻击起了反应。后颈的抑制贴被水流打湿，泄露出一丝丝若有若无的浅香。亚瑟干脆伸手揭开了那可怜地半挂着的抑制贴。  
  
“唔...”没了抑制贴的阻碍，清淡的兰花香气与浓郁的玫瑰花香气毫无阻隔地融合到了一起。呼吸声逐渐粗重，亚瑟揽紧王耀，让二人的身躯更紧密地贴合在一起。透过单薄到可以忽略的衣料，他感觉到两人都起了生理反应。  
  
亚瑟终于松开了王耀的唇，因为吻得太深，还发出了响亮的声音，在静谧的浴室里格外明显。王耀的眼睛里一片迷蒙，氤氲着水汽，看起来无辜又可怜，精致小巧的唇瓣被啃吻得有些肿胀，还些微闪着水光。  
  
“耀...”这情景看得亚瑟几乎理智尽失，他的喉咙里发出一声含混不清的低吼，接着低头沿着身下人白皙修长的脖颈亲吻，“我再也忍不住了。”  
  
“亚，亚瑟...”灼热的吻顺着颈部线条来到了线条漂亮的肩头，亚瑟用舌尖来来回回地舔舐，留下一道道闪着亮光的水痕，王耀控制不住地喘息出声。  
  
这声音似乎刺激了亚瑟的情欲，他变得更加肆无忌惮起来，在白皙的肩颈处又啃又咬，留下几个占有欲浓烈的红色痕迹。他伸手一扯，王耀胸前衬衫的纽扣嘣了开来，露出雪白的胸膛，两点粉嫩的红樱在半袒露的衬衫下若隐若现，诱惑已经到达了最顶点。  
  
“嗯...亚瑟...不要。”  
  
亚瑟低头，隔着单薄的丝质衬衫布料含住了那小巧的红樱，他的动作有些粗暴，又吸又吮，一只手揽紧王耀纤细的腰部，另一只手脱下了他的衬裤，不断有技巧地刺激着美人的欲望。  
  
上下被同时刺激，快感被加倍放大。王耀觉得浑身一阵酥麻，他承受不住地贴紧身后的墙壁，身体难耐地扭动着。亚瑟灵巧的手指来到了他的身后，伸手探过内裤，在边缘不轻不重地按压着。他能感受到指尖越来越明显的湿意，离开时候甚至带出了黏连的液体。美人嘤咛一声，美眸中蔓上水光。  
  
“这么湿了？”亚瑟含着王耀的耳垂，轻笑，“看来耀已经迫不及待了。”  
  
王耀微微喘息，虚弱地瞪了一眼亚瑟，这反应引来后者的轻笑。在穴口按压的手指变得更加肆无忌惮起来，引起美人的惊呼。  
  
“别，别在这里...亚瑟。”王耀努力在崩溃的边缘找回一丝理智，他推了推亚瑟的胸膛，“去，去床上...”  
  
“遵命，宝贝。”  
  
记不清是怎么走出浴室的，也记不清亚瑟如何替他擦干了身体。等王耀反应过来的时候，已经和亚瑟滚倒在了床上。信息素的气息暧昧地持续蔓延，像燎原烈火，只需要给彼此一个信号，就可以烧灼掉整个世界的荒芜。两人的唇舌窒息般的纠缠在一起，像是压抑了许久的渴求，又像是阔别已久的致命吸引。亚瑟一面亲吻王耀，一面用一只手小心地垫在他的后脑，防止他撞到硬木的床头柜。  
  
房间内只开了一盏昏黄的壁灯，明暗交错间给室内的一切都渡上一层暧昧的光晕。王耀抬高下巴，不自觉接受着身上人进一步的侵略和挑逗，似乎是对处于弱势的自己感到些许不满，他主动伸臂揽上亚瑟的脖颈，甜美的红唇在接吻的间隙泄露出若有若无的呻吟声。沐浴后凌乱披着的单薄浴袍逐渐从肩头上褪下，挂在他的手臂和脊背上。白似透明的光滑肌肤令亚瑟感到一阵口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，捧起王耀的脸颊吮吸他敏感的耳垂，另一只手则继续在湿漉漉的后穴试探着。他敏锐地察觉到身下的Omega有片刻的僵硬。  
  
“放轻松，耀。”亚瑟低声安慰，他低哑的声线此刻充满了情欲的味道，“都交给我。”  
  
亚瑟没有停下动作，继续在那白似透明的光滑肌肤上作祟着，充满爱意的揉捏着王耀乌黑亮泽的发，顺着光滑的小腹一路游走徘徊在他的大腿内侧，不停的揉捏着，逐渐靠近他身后的私处，动作越来越慢，却像是在有意宣告着侵略的野心，力道也越来越重。逐渐加重的挑逗让王耀忍不住喘息出声，他觉得身体越来越热，有股仿佛不属于自己身体的热流在乱窜，后穴在亚瑟手指的深入浅出中不断分泌出透明的爱液，几乎打湿了身下的床单。  
  
“亚瑟，够了...快，快进来...”前戏已经足够充分，王耀被情欲的狂潮烧昏了大脑，本就不太清醒的意识此刻更加混沌，他根本没意识到自己在说什么，只是随着身体的本能而渴求地贴近身上的男人，白皙的大腿也难耐地蹭着那灼热的硬物。  
  
亚瑟低头，正好对上王耀泛着水光的双眸。那双美丽的琥珀色眼眸回荡着欲望推起的波浪，迷蒙的水光让他看起来美丽且诱惑。亚瑟深吸了一口气，他抓紧了身下人修长的双腿，把他的臀部的抬高，一点点将自己的灼热挤入了那渴望已久的秘密花园中。  
  
他没办法再伪装自己。每次遇到这样的王耀，他的意识里都有一个声音在叫嚣舌，血脉贲张的想要他的全部。想要把这个美丽得全身都散发着惑人气息的人儿生吞活剥，并用力地狠狠占有。为了掠夺他，亚瑟不惜一而再再而三的失去理智。  
  
“嗯...亚瑟...嗯...啊嗯...”  
  
情热烧到了最顶点。王耀感觉自己的背部在柔软的床垫快速的上下摩擦着，过于猛烈的攻势让他始料未及，脚尖绷紧出一个月牙般的弧度，王耀仰着后颈，瞳孔涣散，在摇晃中被顶撞出一阵阵呻吟。他摸到身上结实的脊背，而自己的脊背也被两只有力的双手抱起一个弧度，笔直的线条被上下走电般抚摸着。  
  
腰力从没有这样用力地施展过，随着身上人越来越强有力的冲撞，他觉得自己越来越跟不上也配合不了这样的速度。王耀只得狼狈地喘息着任他毫无发泄欲般地进攻自己，双腿勾住了对方的背，被垫高的臀部准备接受着透彻的洗礼般，腰部扭动得没有了章法，终于由错乱的运动变成了剧烈的颤抖，黏着液体染湿大半个枕头。空气中的花香越来越浓烈，王耀感觉到亚瑟的灼热在自己身体内部肆意顶撞，几乎顶开藏在深处的生殖腔。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
  
在一次深入灵魂般的冲撞后，王耀失神般地呻吟出声，后穴和前端同时淌出一股温热的体液，攀在对方脊背上的双腿也瘫软下来。  
  
“这就不行了？”亚瑟低笑，伸手将美人的双腿捞了上来，“我还没到。”  
  
亚瑟把王耀的身体轻柔翻转，让他趴伏在床面，顺手捞起一个枕头垫在他的腰下面。这个动作让体内的灼热不断顶刺着美人的身体内部，让他不舒服地扭动起腰部。殊不知这样的动作更激起了亚瑟的欲火，他的理智几乎被燃烧殆尽。脑中只剩下一个最原始的念头。  
  
想要他，想要狠狠占有他，让他被狠狠操弄然后哭出声。  
  
王耀的腰被亚瑟从后面紧握着，雪白的臀部高高翘起，重新承受着身后Alpha一波又一波凶猛的攻击。他进入得太深了，次次顶撞到那隐秘的敏感点，有几次甚至擦到了生殖腔的表面。王耀在这顶级的刺激中忍不住浑身颤抖着，出口的呻吟支离破碎，竟然带了些哭腔。  
  
“亚瑟，求你...求你...”  
  
“求我什么？”亚瑟没有放过身下诱人的Omega的意思，他依旧坏心地顶撞着那处令他酥爽难耐的敏感点，却又不给他一次痛快，“说清楚，耀。”  
  
“求你...标记我...”  
  
亚瑟将王耀捞了起来，圈在怀中，身下依旧重重地顶撞着，他低头啃吻着王耀泛着香气的肩头，在他耳边诱惑般地低语，“打开，耀，为我打开。”  
  
神秘的花园终于打开了它的大门。这和在外部仰望与窥视的感觉并不相同，那些泛着香气的姹紫嫣红和角落的星光似乎都在这一刻绚烂地绽放。亚瑟感到自己进入了温暖而紧致的天堂，这感觉让他几乎立刻保持不住自己。他低头，轻柔地咬上了Omega白皙的后颈。  
  
花香的交汇在这一刻达到了最顶点。亚瑟握紧王耀的腰，在几次猛烈的顶撞后，把生命的精华全部泄入了这令人疯狂的紧致中，与此同时，王耀又一次达到了高潮。他失神地半睁着双眸，感受着漫长又甜蜜的高潮热，被对方的结紧紧卡住的时候，他脑中只有一个念头。  
  
他被这个男人彻底占有了...  
  
“累吗。”情潮褪去，亚瑟把王耀圈在怀中，温柔地吻他半湿的发丝。  
  
“还好。”王耀靠在亚瑟的胸膛，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，小腹有些酥麻的鼓胀，后穴还断断续续地淌着浊白。  
  
“不生我气了？”  
  
“那你呢？你还怀疑我吗？”  
  
“我整个人都是你的了。还说这些做什么。”亚瑟轻吻着王耀泛着红晕的耳垂，“我真开心。耀，就和我想象中一样满足。”  
  
“你说什么呢。”王耀被这句话羞红了双颊，他动了动腰，想要离开对方的禁锢，“我要去洗澡，黏糊糊的不太舒服。”  
  
不料扭动间却碰到了灼热的硬物。王耀身体一僵，紧接着，他就被身后的怀抱圈得更紧，鼻端也闻到了熟悉的玫瑰花香。  
  
“还早，要不要再来一次？”  
  
一时心软而答应亚瑟是王耀做过最后悔的事情。那天他已经记不得两人究竟做了多少次，只记得从卧室做到客厅，最后在浴室清洗的时候，亚瑟这个禽兽还趁着他神智不清醒又做了一次。  
  
第二天闹钟响起的时候，王耀浑身酸痛，几乎连一根手指都抬不起来了。亚瑟倒是神清气爽，他爱怜地低头在他额头轻吻了一下。  
  
“今天我帮你请假。”


End file.
